


Never Mix Scotch and Jack Daniels (with Lemon) Together

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: DEAD FIC, Early Work, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Language, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not RPF, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, Storyline characters, Too much scotch!, Twisted Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being release from jail and WWE, Truth and Miz decides to go to a bar and relax. Unfortunately, things get a little bit “interesting” between them (with the help of Scotch, Jack Daniels and Lemon).</p>
<p>originally posted on 04/16/2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mix Scotch and Jack Daniels (with Lemon) Together

Scotch on the rocks with a side of lemon and a dash of Jack Daniels…or better yet, a half of glass of Jack Daniels. It isn’t the best drink but R-Truth wanted to unwind and take his mind off his current problems. It hasn’t been an hour since Mike (Miz? Truth didn’t know what to call the egotistic bastard) and he were release from jail. They spend exactly four days, three hours and forty-five minutes behind bars and R-Truth thought he never see the light of day.  
  
Truth looks at Mike (it sounded better than “Miz”) who held his Bombay gin, appearing like a businessman after a long day of work (he was a rather smug bastard who believes he was God). Although there is still some animosity between them, Mike is one of the few allies he had in the ring. So he ignores his “indifferences” to Mike and decides to focus on the next stage of his life…whatever that may be.  
  
Truth took a sip of his drink. It’s bitter to his taste buds as the alcohol went down his throat, leaving a nasty aftertaste. He still hates it but it’s starting to loosen his muscles and made him relax a bit.  
  
Truth leans against the leather seat as he stares at the numerous bottles of alcohol on display. One could die of alcohol poison just by looking at it.  
  
“I’ve heard the Absolute on the rocks was good.”  
  
Truth looks at Mike who has his eyes on the tall, clear bottle on the far left of the shelf. Truth made a disapproving face which caused Mike to raise an eyebrow.  
  
“I mean, it’s not the type to get fuck up, but it is something to have while chilling around the house or at a club,” Mike shrugs, “We could try it since we’re fired.”  
  
Truth almost forgot about his sudden job loss. WWE didn’t even pay his bail and that was messed up. Then again, they did attack WWE’s golden boy and that was the final straw that broke the camel’s back.  
  
Whatever, Truth found his own way to bail himself out. It was a hell of a trouble but, at least, he could sit in a five star bar, drinking a strong alcohol beverage while sitting beside—of all people—Mike. He wished he still had his job, but beggars can’t be choosers.  
  
Truth runs his fingers through his hair as he looks at his drink and then the Absolute bottle.  
  
“I rather not.”  
  
Mike laughed.  
  
“Suit yourself,” He finished his glass, “but you should try it.”  
  
“I’ll think about it,” Truth took another sip, allowing the alcohol to burn down his throat.  
  
“I will say…”  
  
Truth thought Mike was done talking. He tries his best to appear indifferent despite his mind screaming for Mike to shut up.  
  
“…Absolute on the rocks taste better than…what do you call it?”  
  
“Scotch and Jack Daniels on the rocks with lemon. Wanna try some?” Truth offers. Maybe then, Mike would be too damn tired to talk tonight.  
  
Mike looked at the drink, as if it’s poison. Truth guessed it wasn’t Mike’s type of alcohol. Oh well, more for him.  
  
Surprisingly, Mike takes the glass and tastes it. His face twists as he gave it back to Truth.  
  
“How the hell can you drink this stuff?”  
  
Truth shrugs.  
  
“I don’t focus on the taste. I’ll just think about how it makes me feel.”  
  
“So, you’re trying to get shit face?”  
  
“Looks like it.” Truth finishes the drink and orders for another one. It is the general idea, by the way. No work tomorrow so why not?  
  
Mike stares at him for a brief moment before he shakes his head.  
  
“Might as well.” He orders the same thing as Truth.  
  
Four glasses later, Mike and Truth are laughing about nonsensical ideas. Mike’s tie hangs around his neck as his sleeves are rolled up. Truth, on the other hand, leather jacket hangs around his chair as his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. He had a cigarette between his fingers, inhaling the smoke from his lips. His vision was intake but his head is swimming in a slow pace. The alcohol is taking its effect.  
  
Truth glances at Mike who pulled out a pack of his own. He eyes trail from the protrude collarbone until it stops at the hardness of his chest. He licks his lips, thinking he iss pretty decent guy. The blue shirt compliment his eyes while his neck, visible, made Truth want to place his lips on it and suck on it for days until it leaves…  
  
 _What the fu—_ Truth sat up and looks at his drink. This shit was really messing with him. He almost allows his thoughts to go to a very _wrong_  direction.  
  
It isn’t because Truth didn’t like men. On the contrary, he is a lover of men and his numerous intimate encounters were men. It isn’t that at all. The problem is Mike. Mike isn’t his type of men he loved to invite home. Mike isn’t his type of men he could fuck or have dinner on the regular.  
  
Mike is completely different. Besides, he is his ex’s ex and he isn’t about to date his ex’s leftovers.  
  
Yet, there is something about Mike that made Truth reconsidered. He is easy on the eyes and the smile did make him feel warm inside. His skin is smooth, delicate. He wouldn’t mind running his tongue …  
  
Truth sighs. He ignores his intoxicated thoughts.  
  
“Oh shit. I forgot my lighter—”  
  
Truth pulls out his lighter and lit Mike’s cigarette. His eyes linger at the thin lips and watch how Mike’s eyes lowered and all he could see is the tiny bit of his blue eyes. Truth felt his arousal awaken when Mike exhale and remove his cigarette from Truth’s lighter.  
  
Truth should definitely stay away from the Scotch mix with Jack Daniels and a side of lemon. Before he knew it, Mike might look like Will Smith.  
  
A sated smile appeared on Mike’s face as he leaned against the seat and crosses his legs.  
  
“WWE made a big mistake, Ron. Can I call you Ron?” His voice seems to make Truth’s body vibrate with sensations which isn’t a bad thing but it happen unexpectedly.  
  
“Sure. I don’t mind.” Truth shrugs. He should object to it but his head is spinning and his arousal throbs underneath his pants. He moved a tiny bit, hoping Mike doesn’t see him.  
  
“Like I was saying, Ron, WWE made a mistake four nights ago. They released two of the most talented, driven, hard-working superstars on their roaster. We made WWE and we deserve better treatment.”  
  
“You got that right, Miz. Shit, we do deserve better.” Truth knew he should keep his mouth shut but what can he say. He was out of his mind.  
  
“That’s right. We do deserve better. Better treatment, better service, better matches, better everything on WWE, but all we receive is silences. We are basically being ignored by the upper hands.”  
  
“Hell ya!” Truth took another sip of his fifth (sixth, seventh…whatever) drink before continuing, “We’ve been in the business for many years. We are veterans, damnit!”  
  
“We are royalty!” Mike adds, finishing his glass while holding his cigarette in one hand.  
  
“We are WARRIORS!”  
  
“We are intellectuals who own Cena, Vince McMahan and other dumbasses in our way. We are better in ANY way.” He wraps his arm around Truth and pulls him close.  
  
“Amen.”  
  
“I’ll think we should sue their asses.”  
  
Maybe Truth is imaging things (thanks to the drinks), but he could have swear Mike had his arm around him, fingers massaging his shoulders and his lips were inches away from his ear. He feels his hot breath upon his face which made him ache in his pants.  
  
Truth could feel the moan in the backs of his throat. He almost purred if it isn’t for the other realization…shit.  
  
“Wait. What?” Truth jerks away, “Did you just say ‘sue’?”  
  
Mike t smiled.  
  
“Yea. Why not? WWE’s bodyguards harassed us and I believe we were bruised by them. They sent us to jail for no apparent reason. We had a right to be there.”  
  
“I don’t know, Miz—”  
  
Mike cut him off as he leans forward.  
  
Truth shivered a bit, inhaling deeply while hoping he can control his head.  
  
“If we sue them, WWE has no choice but to take us back. We will have full power over them. They will have no choice but cave to our needs. Come on, Ron, if we worked together, we can have the respect and admiration we desire.”  
  
“Look, we’re pressing our luck.”  
  
“Aren’t we,” His hand gripping Truth’s knees, “We already pressed our luck by appearing that night. We pressed our luck by going to jail. Why not do it again,” he whispers.  
  
Truth sighs. Parts of him knew he will regret it in the morning. Parts of him wanted to fuck with WWE. He still wanted that gold and (maybe) own WWE. Maybe Mike isn’t a loudmouth asshole he once thought. Maybe John is wrong about him.  
  
What could happen if he did join him? Oh wait, Truth knew the answer.  
  
“If I join you, how do I know you won’t trick me? You have a repetition for hanging your partners out to dry?”  
  
Mike shrugs.  
  
“I could have left you hanging in the ring four days ago. I am committed to this. What about you?”  
  
Truth inhales the toxin from his cigarette before allowing the smoke to exit his lips.  
  
“I’m watching you Mike. Fuck with me and I will make sure you will regret it.”  
  
Mike raises his glass.  
  
“To a beautiful partnership.”  
  
“I’ll drink to that,” Truth held his glass and clicks it against Mike’s. He wasn’t sure why he agreed to the partnership. All he knew is Mike better not fuck him over in the future. He maybe a loony (or so others say), but he is a man of honor.  
  
The rest of the night went smoothly. There were more jokes, more plans to take over WWE, more drunken conspiracy theories. By the end of the night, Truth is sober enough to drive but a bit tipsy (or maybe he was drunk. He couldn’t tell. He was a good driver after all). Thank God he ate before drinking…a lot.  
  
Truth looks at Mike who seems normal although his words started to blur together. He should tell him to slow down the Scotch mix with Jack Daniel with lemon on the side. He should have, but would it change anything?  
  
“Plans for tonight?” Mike asks, finishing up his last cigarette.  
  
Truth looks at his watch.  
  
3:00a.m.  
  
How long has they been sitting in the bar? Truth remembered them entering the bar at eleven or was it twelve. Truth isn’t sure but he knew they needed to leave before they were kicked out.  
  
“Don’t know. Sleep I suppose. What about you?” Truth asks.  
  
Mike smirks.  
  
Something about the way Mike’s smirks made Truth swallow the lump forming inside his mouth. He feels his pulse pacing and heart beating faster. That look made him feel a bit tight in his pants and hot around his neck. He undid a few buttons on his shirt.  
  
“Well…I’m not tired,” His hands land Truth’s thigh, massaging it slowly, in circles. His fingers slide farther downward, almost near Truth’s cock.  
  
Truth almost chokes on his cigarette as Mike’s fingers caressed his inner thigh, teasing the sensitive nerves of his cock. He moves uncomfortable, but, subconsciously, spread his legs wider, giving Mike more access to his arousal.  
  
“Really?” Truth asks breathlessly. The cigarette hangs from his lips as he couldn’t take his eyes off the lustful eyes of the other man. In a second, his eyes turn from light with playfulness to dark with hunger and lust.  
  
Truth took a notice of Mike’s lips how it glistens in the dimmed light. How he would give anything to just fuck him senseless or having his little pretty mouth on his cock, blowing him until—  
  
“Yea, I’m not tired nor am I ready to sleep,” His voice was low, exotic to Truth’s ears, “I was wondering if you want to go back to my place for a bit.” His slides his hand inside Truth’s pants and stroked his cock.  
  
Truth stares at him, keeping the building moan in his mouth.  
  
Was Mike drunk? Did he even know what he was offering? Truth sure as hell wanted him (he hoped it was the drinks talking). God, he could think of the things he could do to him. But he had to be practical. He couldn’t take Mike in his current state. He knew the consequences.  
  
Yet Mike’s hands did wonder to his cock which put his whole body on fire.  
  
“What about another time?” It didn’t help that Mike’s quicken his pace. Truth bit on his lower lip as his head swam with ideas, mostly Mike on his knees, taking Truth inch by inch.  
  
“How about now?” His thumb massaging his head while fingers stroking Truth’s cock. “I want you,” Mike whispers against his ear, almost panting.  
  
“I…want you, too, but…”  
  
“But what? I could do many things to you.”  
  
“Like what?” Truth hears Mike’s chuckle as his lips nibbled on his earlobe while his hand jerked him. He should push him away but his body stopped listening to him a few moments ago.  
  
“Like going down on my knees…”  
  
“Yea…” He tilts his head back. Damn Mike and his voice and his hands and…everything that made his mind shut down.  
  
“Put your cock in my mouth and suck you…while you run your hands through my hair. You’re pushing my head, hoping you fuck my mouth. I can just picture it. Sucking your cock like a greedy little bitch. Feeling you inside my mouth. Can you picture it, Ron?”  
  
Truth should (if he had any sense) push away and knock the shit out of him. Then run like hell out of the bar before the police began to look for him. Holy shit, what should he do? The rising temperature, the intoxication, the movement of Mike’s hand, Truth was in a loss of words.  
  
Truth grips Mike’s shirt and pulls him closer. He smelt the expensive Armani cologne from his neck and his Jack Daniel’s breathe. He looks directly into Mike’s eyes, hoping he can keep his control despite falling apart due to his needs.  
  
“What do you want from me?”  
  
“I thought it was obvious.”  
  
“I want to hear you say it,” Truth growls, feeling the growing tension between them.  
  
“I want you to fuck me,” He licks Truth lips.  
  
It is the last and final straw.  _Fuck it_ , Truth thought as he kisses Mike.  
  
Truth explored his mouth with intensity as he gripped the back of Mike’s head and pulled him close as he could get and it’s still not enough. He kisses down his exposed neck (God he loved his neck. Long, thick, kissable), hearing the other man groan against his ear. He is on fire and his body craved it. He still felt the other man’s hand stroking his cock and all he wanted to do is cry out in ecstasy.  
  
“Excuse me, gentlemen.”  
  
Truth looks at the bartender and then the speck of people in the bar. Truth kicks himself mentally. This is what he gets for drinking the Scotch mix with Jack Daniels with lemon and listening to his cock.  
  
“Please take it to another room. This is a public place.” The sternness of his voice made Truth release Mike quickly and pull out his wallet and laid out several twenty bills.  
  
“Keep the change. Come on, Mike.” Truth grabs his jacket, hoping to cover his pants as he and Mike left the bar.  
  
As they made it outside, Mike pushes him against the wall and starts to kiss him. Truth never thought he would find himself in an intimate situation with Mike (of all people). He never thought he found himself reciprocating the kiss with much passion and domination or feeling up Mike. His hands travelled under his shirt, feeling the curves of his back before slipping inside his pants. He never thought…fuck it; he just wanted to fuck him.  
  
Mike almost went on his knees before Truth stops him.  
  
“Let’s go somewhere else.”  
  
Mike looks at him, confused.  
  
“Why? I just thought—”  
  
“I want you to myself, that’s all.” He kissed gently against his lips, hoping Mike gets it.  
  
Apparently he did as they went to Truth’s car and got inside.  
  
Truth turned on his car and drove from the parking lot. He thought they could wait until they made it to Mike (maybe his house, whoever is the closest) and finish their interaction. Somehow, Mike didn’t feel like waiting which caused Truth some great distraction as he tried to keep his eyes on the road.  
  
A little nibbling along his neck as Mike’s hands caresses his muscular chest and abs before teasing his hard cock. Truth groans as he found it hard to concentrate on the road ahead of him. If they should die before they make it to Mike’s (or his) place, at least he died happy.  
  
“Are we there yet? I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside me, taking me from behind, jerking me off. I can just picture it: you cuming inside me then licking my lose asshole.” Mike sucked on his earlobe before moving to his jawline.  
  
Truth hands tightened on the steering wheel.  
  
“Goddamnit, Mike,” Truth hissed. He felt Mike smirking. He never thought the other man was a tease and a dirty talker. He remembered John telling about how Mike never stops talking during sex. How it annoyed the hell out of him. For Truth, it what made him a bit appealing. Hell, it got him off.  
  
Truth finally saw a rest stop and parks his car there. He undid his seat belt and watched Mike took off his pants. Truth licked his lips as saw his cock. Hard, leaking pre-come already. This made his mouth watered by a mere look at it. Truth quickly lowered his pants before the other man straddled his lap.  
  
Mike kisses him deeply, sucking on Truth’s tongue as he took off Truth’s jacket and lift his shirt. Truth stops the kiss momentarily for Mike to take the shirt off him before continuing sucking each other mouth.  
  
Truth groans in between the kisses, feeling the alcohol reaching its peak. His mind is spinning while his body burned with lust and desire. He wanted Mike, very badly. On his back, on his knees, on his stomach, it didn’t matter as long as he has Mike.  
  
Truth let his head back as Mike trailed his lips down his neck all the way chest. He grips the other man’s narrow hips as he ground his tight asshole on his leaking cock.  
  
“Oh shit, baby,” Truth cries, wanting that man to stop teasing him and let him inside him. A little peak, a little taste, something make him feel complete at the end.  
  
He tugs on Truth’s nipple before placing it in his mouth, sucking and licking interchangeably.  
  
Truth arches his back, moving his hip upward, grounding his cock against Mike’s ass.  
  
Mike trailed his kisses down Truth’s chest until he stopped on his dick. Truth growls in frustration, thinking he could enter the man. Instead, the growl turns into a begging moan when Mike licked the tip of his cock. He took his time, prolonging his teasing, before tucking his teeth behind his lips and sucking Truth’s head.  
  
Truth pulls on Mike’s hair. The hot mouth surrounding his sensitive head keeps his feet digging into the ground. He is on fire, feeling Mike sucking his cock like a bitch in heat. The way his tongue circled around his head until it trails to the side of his cock. He thrusts his hips forward when Mike places his mouth on his cock again.  
  
Shit, Mike is good with his mouth, the way he took it in his mouth and fondling his balls. Truth loved every minute. However, Truth wants to fuck Mike’s tight ass.  
  
“Shit…Mi…God…damn. Can…” Before he got the words out, Mike crawls to Truth’s lap and smiled.  
  
“Say it,” Mike lowers his ass on the tip of Truth’s cock.  
  
“Shit…I…”Truth moans.  
  
“Say it,” Mike gloated, lowering himself on Truth’s cock before moving his ass away. Truth nearly slapped his ass, but thought against it. Mike would never let him fuck him then.  
  
“I…want you! I want you. Fuck,” He growls as he grips the side of Mike’s face until he was looking directly at him.  
  
Mike grins.  
  
“That’s all you had to say, baby.” He captures his lips as he lowered himself on Truth’s dick.  
  
There is a tiny hiss coming from Mike’s lips which had Truth concerned. He almost stopped until Mike reassured by kissing him. Truth should have brought protection (and lube) but he never expects this would happen. All he could do is hope he doesn’t hurt Mike.  
  
Truth moved gently inside Mike until he whispers against Truth’s parted lips,  
  
“Don’t. Just fu…fuck me…hard.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“I don’t care. I’m a big boy after all,” Mike laughs before going back to sucking and nibbling under Truth’s chin.  
  
Going against his better judgment, Truth grips Mike’s hips and quickened his pace. He still heard the uncomfortable hisses but it eventually is replaced with moans and grunts.  
  
“Better?” Truth asks.  
  
“Uh huh,” he replies, riding his cock.  
  
Truth still believes he should enter him slowly but the feel of his entrance on his cock prove otherwise. He needs it and all that was in his mind is finding his and Mike’s release.  
  
The tight heat surrounding his cock, made him thrust quickly, meeting Mike’s movement. Mike rides him, rocking his hips forward, making Truth’s head swim and body radiate with passion and lust. Truth can honestly say he is losing control. The way his ass moves his dick farther inside.  
  
“Fuck! Oh…God…Ron.” Miz cries, He gripes the back of the car seat as he arches his back.  
  
Truth leaned forward until Mike’s back touches the steering wheel (careful not to touch the car horn). He thrusts inside him, hitting his prostrate with great force. The slickness of Mike’s cum spread against his chest but it didn’t stop him from devouring him.  
  
“Come on, faster,” He pants as Truth continue to thrust quickly. He knew he was getting close to his release. He didn’t want to end but everything has to end.  
  
Truth tugs on Mike’s lower lip before kissing him deeply. Mike came first, spilling his seed on his chest. It didn’t stop Truth from finishing him off. Truth parts his lips as he finally came. He thrust one last time, feeling Mike’s feet digging into his back. He held onto his hips before arching his back and finally collapse on Mike.  
  
Truth rested his head on Mike’s shoulder as the car horn blew. He should push Mike off him but he’s exhausted. Besides he was due to a new car anyway.  
  
It took the two men a while to catch their breath. Truth felt the first waves of sleepiness coming to him. One good fuck and now he wants to doze off. He should do it more often since he’s…he doesn’t want to think about it.  
  
Mike gently pushes him forward, making the noise stop. Truth rests his head on the seat as Mike lays his head on his chest. It’s a while before either of them says a word.  
  
“So…”Truth trails off. He didn’t know what to say. He knew they crossed new boundaries. They were partners (in more ways than one). He still blames the Scotch on…fuck it. Maybe he wanted Mike from the beginning and denied until now. Maybe he was horny and wanted a release. Truth didn’t know but he sure as hell wanted more.  
  
Mike is alright (still no Will Smith) but he could deal with it. Besides, he can do wonders with his mouth and his ass…damn. He wanted more of his tight hole on his hard cock.  
  
Thinking about it made him hard again which made Mike raise his head and stares at him.  
  
“I want to finish it at my apartment.” Mike hands trail from his chest to his awaken cock.  
  
Truth hissed. He cups the back of Mike’s head and brought him to his eye level.  
  
“What if I refuse?” Truth teases as he failed to keep a straight.  
  
Mike grins.  
  
“Oh, I know you won’t. After all we’ve been through…” He begins to stroke Truth’s cock which got his attention, “You can’t refuse me.”  
  
Truth’s eyes roll to the back of his head. The little bastard is right.  
  
Mike begin kiss Truth again but slowly, gently as he caresses his cock. Truth sighs, gripping his ass for some support. He came (no puns intended) to the conclusion they will never make it back to his (or Mike’s place) any time soon. He might as well enjoy the little rendezvous before they prepare to sue (or not) WWE.  
  
To a beautiful partnership it is.

**Author's Note:**

> New Notes:  
> This will never get an update. 
> 
> Old Notes:   
> This story is the ashes of a much longer fic I had originally planned out. Unfortunately, I wasn’t feeling the story anymore (and it would have involved a lot of unfortunate complications) and it would have been a threesome pairing between Miz/Truth/Morrison. The original title was “Nothing But…” but I used the new title many times that I decided to change it. It was written in 2011 and I waited until a few days ago to edit it and clear out some misunderstandings. So instead of a complicated love triangle, this became a fic about two men and smut.
> 
> This takes place during the time Miz and Truth were partners and thrown in jail for God knows what. It took a very alternative direction and answers the question “What If”  
> I know not many people would read a pairing like them, but I’m posting it anyway. I hope you enjoy this fic. Feedback is love but not mandatory.


End file.
